1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid Base Station Transceiver (hBTS), and more particularly, to a base station transceiver that interlocks with first and second mobile communication networks which use different communication protocols each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hybrid base station transceiver, which supports an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) protocol and an Internet protocol (IP) so that it interlocks with an ATM-based mobile communication network and an IP-based mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A third generation mobile communication system that is currently commercially used has a base station transceiver (hereinafter referred to as “BTS”), a base station controller (hereinafter referred to as “BSC”), and a mobile switching center (hereinafter referred to as “MSC”), whose network is designed on the basis of an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) protocol. Meanwhile, according to a trend of technical development that the next generation voice and data communication network is integrated on the basis of an internet protocol (IP), studies to introduce IP technology in the mobile communication network are undertaken. Also, studies of technology that existing mobile communication networks such as GSM (Global System for Mobile communication or Group Special Mobile), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication(s) System) and an IP (Internet Protocol) based mobile communication network are interlocked as an interim form of the next generation communication network where networks are integrated into All-IP is undertaken. One example of it is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,237 to Ian Leslie Sayers et al. entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR INTEGRATED WIRELESS COMMUNICATIONS IN PRIVATE AND PUBLIC NETWORK ENVIRONMENTS, incorporated by reference herein, which describes technology that an existing mobile communication network is interlocked with a private IP mobile communication network.